Uma Questão de Orgulho
by Miss Sug-San
Summary: Você seria capaz de apagar parte do seu passado para não sentir ódio? Querem saber do que se trata? Leiam e deixem reviews!o summary tah o titulo tbm, mas a fic eh melhor q isso Capitulo 4on! SesshyOC
1. A Carta

_Oie!_

_Essa é a minha primeira fic de inu... portanto: Ñ ME MATEM, NEM JOGUEM TOMATES EM MIM! _

_Droga... eu odeio por isso, mas... Faze o q: __O anime e o manga Inu Yasha ñ me pertencem (q droga... Odeio sabe disso)_

_-blábláblá -falas_

"_blábláblá" –pensamentos ou leituras dos personagens._

_Linha continua:

* * *

__Isso seria mudança de tempo e/ou espaço (lugar, viu gent?)_

_E flash-back eh flash-back... _

Capitulo 1 –As Cartas

Você é muito chato Sesshoumaru –A garota dizia entre risos. Ela não via nada, ele havia tapado a visão dela com a mão esquerda. E guiava ela pelo palácio. –Saiba que não estou vendo um palmo a minha frente...

Essa é a intenção... Mas você vai gostar da surpresa. –Sesshoumaru andava pelos jardins do palácio, até que ele parou, fazendo a youkai de longas madeixas negras parar. Ele encobriu os olhos dela com a outra mão para que ela não visse nada mesmo.

E se eu tropeçar, cair de cara no chão, você tropeçar em mim e cair também? –Ela falava em tom alegre e divertido.

Então você amortecerá a minha queda...

O que! –o tom era irritado, mas era só de brincadeira. –Bom e qual é a tal surpresa?

Não olhe ainda. –Ele tirou as mãos dos olhos da youkai E se afastou um pouco. -Lady Kitana, pode ver o a surpresa e me dizer se gostou dela.

Kitana abriu os olhos e ficou sem palavras... Era apenas maravilhoso, esplendido. O chão do jardim estava coberto por um tapete de Lírios, de todas as cores e tipos... Assim como aqueles que gostava de por como adorno no cabelo. Ela virou e viu o sorriso na face de Sesshoumaru, era engraçado como ele sabia o que fazer para agradá-la.

Saiu correndo em direção ao inu youkai e pulou nele dando um forte abraço no pescoço dele...

Eu amei... Não poderia ser mais perfeito... Sesshy-kun –ela disse tendo o abraço retribuído –Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter.

O youkai parou por um momento...

Só amigos? –Ele questionou.

Por quê? Há algo de errado? –Ela se afastou e perguntou preocupada.

Não! –emendou rapidamente –Mas eu queria te dizer algo...

O que? Fala lo... –Não conseguiu terminar a frase, sentira uma forte energia vinda de um vilarejo não tão distante.

O que foi? Kitana! –A preocupação era evidente na voz do taiyoukai.

Estou sentindo uma forte energia que vem daquela direção... –disse a youkai dos olhos violetas apontando para o Noroeste.

Unh... Pra lá fica o Poço Come-Ossos... Vamos dar uma olhada... –Ele chamou Ah-Uhn. –Vamos suba.

Kitana subiu e Sesshoumaru subiu atrás dela e pegou as redás com uma mão e com a outra segurou a youkai para a mesma não cair...

Eu estava doida pra batalhar... Essa terra anda muito pacata... Faz tempo que minhas adagas não trabalham, e a Lança da Morte então... –a animação era evidente.

Pois é... Bom, estamos chegando. –o taiyoukai avisou. Mas, mesmo preocupado, não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao lado da princesa.

* * *

Você que está errada, deixe de ser orgulhosa e admita! –Sesshoumaru já tinha perdido a razão, e gritava feito um maluco, de tanta que era a raiva. 

EU? Sou eu que sou orgulhosa, Lord Sesshoumaru? Você por acaso já se olhou no espelho pra dizer quem é orgulhoso aqui? –O sarcasmo na voz de Kitana era evidente, e ela fazia questão de salientá-lo ainda mais... O ódio havia dominado a controlada inu youkai. Pois, só chamava o amigo de Lord, quando realmente estava irritada.

Hahahaha, quem pensa que é para se dirigir a mim, Lord Sesshoumaru dessa forma? Você não é ninguém Lady Kitana, é apenas uma fêmea inútil. –O youkai falou com tanta convicção que só depois foi reparar no que disse, já Kitana ouviu cada palavra, e sentia seu coração sendo quebrado em mil pedaços... Não ia chorar, não podia.

Pois, eu penso que sou uma fêmea inútil e que ordena que o senhor se retire imediatamente das minhas terras, senão morrerá. Também digo que você, Lord Sesshoumaru das Terras do Oeste, que você está sendo expulso das MINHAS terras e que nunca, mas nunca mais sequer pense em pisar nelas. Se voltar, não pouparei sua miserável vida. Que isso fique bem claro! –Sentia as lágrimas se formarem nos olhos, mas não daria esse prazer a Sesshoumaru, o prazer de ser o primeiro a vê-la chorar.

Ótimo, já estou indo, e faço de suas palavras minhas. Nunca mais pise nas Terras do Oeste, estamos de acordo Lady Kitana do Norte? Então já vou indo. –não acreditava no que estava falando, e para sua única e melhor amiga.

Sim estamos de acordo, e já vai tarde! Outro favor: esqueça que eu existi, e que existo, e quem fui, não se lembre nem sequer do meu nome, mas não esqueça o acordo.

Nem precisava pedir. Também quero que esqueça quem sou, e que fomos amigos. –Sesshoumaru parou e deu uma última olhada para trás.

* * *

Sesshoumaru revirava a biblioteca de seu palácio, não sabia ao certo o que procurava, na verdade buscava uma carta ou algum documento deixado por seu pai. Ele havia pedido que o procurasse isso há uns 200 anos antes do nascimento de seu odioso meio-irmão, Inu Yasha, não suportava a idéia de terem o mesmo sangue correndo pelas veias, de qualquer jeito era um pedido de seu pai, não podia negar. O que não entendia era que o pai havia dito para ler isso antes que Sesshoumaru pensasse na idéia de ter um filho poderoso. 

_-Flash-Back-_

A lua brilhava com uma intensidade incrível, a primavera já anunciava a proximidade do verão, a noite era quente. Assim como a brisa que entrava pela janela.

A porta se abriu, o filho do Lorde das Terras do Oeste entrou em silencio e se sentou em frente ao pai. O youkai que entrara ainda não tinha as feições de um adulto, parecia ser um adolescente.

Sesshoumaru –começou Inutaisho –caso eu não viva pra te contar, eu guardei uma carta com o que preciso te dizer, ainda não é o momento para você saber, mas quando achar que já amadureceu o suficiente, procure-a e leia seu conteúdo, é importante. Não se esqueça, faça isso antes de pensar em se casar para ter um filho poderoso.

Sim, pai. Mas por que diz isso? –perguntou em um tom frio e indiferente.

Tenho um pressentimento... –após dito isso Sesshoumaru se retirou, se dissesse que estava indiferente quanto a conversa estaria mentindo, pois estava curioso para saber o que estava escrito na tal carta.

_-Fim do Flash-back-_

O Sol pálido do inverno refletia sua fraca luz nos flocos de neve que caiam, no tapete branco que encobria os vários jardins do castelo, todos jardins que se encheriam de flores e vida logo que a primavera chegasse, no meio daquela paisagem alva uma figura de cabelos negros como a noite se encontrava sentada. Os olhos azuis escuros estavam fixos em um jardim especial e diferente dos outros. Afinal era naquele jardim que nasciam as Tulipas na primavera, uma flor muito rara no Japão, mas que ela apreciava.

Senhorita –uma youkai mais velha que a jovem inu youkai, se dirigiu a jovem –Seu pai me pediu pra te entregar isso antes de morrer. Pediu que entregasse o motivo de não poder se casar com o Príncipe youkai chinês ou qualquer outro youkai poderoso que foi e é seu pretendente, mas apenas quando estivesse pronta. Creio que já está pronta para assumir tal compromisso, na verdade está pronta há muito tempo.

A youkai entregou um pergaminho enrolado por uma fita amarelada pelo tempo, a youkai mais velha fez uma reverencia e se retirou.

* * *

Sesshoumaru abriu o pergaminho com cuidado, sim era o que procurava, sentou-se e começou a ler com atenção. 

"_Sesshoumaru,_

_O que venho lhe comunicar é de suma importância tanto para as Terras do Oeste e as do Norte._

_Se você está lendo este documento quer dizer que algo aconteceu e estou, provavelmente, morto. Por isso venho em meio desta carta lhe fazer um último pedido._

_Desde que você nasceu, eu Inutaisho e Lord Akira, Senhor das Terras do Norte, pensamos no futuro de nossas terras, por isso fizemos um acordo. Este acordo diz que você irá se casar com a única filha dele: Princesa Kitana, e nós unificaríamos as nossas terras, tudo para obter mais poder._

_Antes de decidir se recusa ou aceita a proposta, conheça a Princesa Kitana, o que posso lhe garantir é que ela é forte, saudável e lhe concederia um filho poderoso._

_Espero que seja prudente e aceite a proposta._

_Ass: Inutaisho, Lord das Terras do Oeste."_

Ele fechou o pergaminho e ficou pensando o que faria, não queria desonrar o pedido do pai, porém não conhecia a tal princesa Kitana, e se ela fosse uma youkai horrenda? E se ao invés de se fortalecido ela tivesse enfraquecido?

Por outro lado, aquele nome era muito familiar, bem ele já havia passado a noite com tantas youkais... Uma delas poderia ter um nome parecido, ou o mesmo. Já havia tomado sua decisão... Não voltaria atrás agora, não agora.

Jaken! –chamou o Lord das Terras do Oeste. O servo entrou quase que imediatamente.

Sssim ssssenhor Ssesssshoumaru. –O servo disse se curvando em uma exagerada reverencia.

Jaken, mande um mensageiro ás Terras dos Inu Youkais do Norte, mande um cordial convite à senhorita Kitana para o baile que haverá aqui, e não se esqueça de pedir que ela fique um tempo no meu castelo.

Masss Sessshoumaru –sssama, Lady Kitana é perigosa... Foi treinada para matar. E odeia youkais de vosssass terrass ssenhor–Disse o ser verde cheio de temor.

Sério? –questionou o taiyoukai.

Ssim ssenhor –Jaken se encheu de esperança ao pensar que o mestre podia ter mudado de idéia.

Que bom, melhor assim. Agora ela realmente parece ser interessante... Não se esqueça, se você não colocar tudo que eu disse na carta... Eu te mato lenta e dolorosamente, certo? Então... Rápido Jaken! –ordenou.

Jaken saiu correndo tão rápido quanto podia, não queria morrer...

* * *

Ela guardou o pergaminho, tinha tanta raiva do pai agora... Se ele estivesse vivo, morreria naquele instante. Tinha uma vontade de matar, aquela vontade que a invadia e ela tinha de controlar... "Fui criada para matar, fui criada para ter uma filha forte... Na verdade é isso, por isso todos queriam que eu ficasse poderosa". 

Tinha vontade de chorar de raiva, isso ia contra todas suas filosofias, afinal chorar era uma vergonha, não podia chorar. Era famosa por isso, nunca havia derramado uma lágrima, ninguém merecia suas lágrimas nem a mãe e muito menos o pai, muito menos o pai. Apesar de tudo isso não queria se casar, queria amar.

Queria saber como era essa sensação, ela fingia que não, mas prestava atenção quando suas servas humanas começavam a falar sobre amor. Queria saber o que era amor, mas não podia, pois o pai já havia lhe dito: Youkais fortes não amam, são incapazes de sentir essas coisas fúteis. Se começar a sentir emoções desse tipo, estaria virando uma fraca.

Kitana se olhou no espelho do quarto, as únicas marcas que tinha no rosto eram duas pequenas e finas marcas negras que pareciam ter sido feitas com as garras que desciam do canto externo dos olhos e que iam até as maçãs do rosto. Os olhos violetas estavam cheios de raiva. Na verdade já havia tido algum sentimento pelo Lord youkai das Terras do Noroeste chinesas, mas nada que pudesse ser chamado de amor, porém houve um youkai quando era bem criança mesmo, não era o que ela esperava, mas era amor.

_-Flash-Back-_

O pequeno youkai de 3 anos no máximo, brincava com a pequena princesa de 3 anos das Terras do Norte, o pai do garoto o chamou. Ele correu até o pai, que devia ser alguém bem importante para estar conversando tão amigavelmente com seu pai...

O youkai estranho entregou algo de um grande brilho prateado para o filho e lhe falou algumas palavras no ouvido. O pequeno youkai veio correndo até ela e lhe estendeu o objeto.

Toma, é pa você... –ele falou estendendo o objeto que era uma pulseira, pra ela bem grande mesmo... Daria uns três pulsos de Kitana. A pequena só olhou de um jeito questionador, não estava entendendo nada.

Meu pai disse que essa é uma pulseira mágica e que você vai precisa muito mais du que eu... Ele disse que você vai fica sendo sempre protegida dos peligos e que não vai morre.

Bigada... -ela deu um sorriso em agradecimento. –Mas não cabe em mim... Isso dá mil e mais um monte de mil de mim...

Não tem problema... Eu acho... Da sua mão. –Ela estendeu o braço e ele segurou e colocou a enorme pulseira, nem precisou abrir o fecho, os dois ficaram chocados com o que ocorreu em seguida, a pulseira brilhou e se ajustou ao pulso dela como se fosse mágica. Kitana deu um beijinho na bochecha do pequeno youkai, ele ficou meio corado e sem reação, e saiu correndo para dentro do castelo.

Bigada pela pusera agora eu tenho que volta... Minha mãe ta me chamando... Vem brinca mais vezes, tah?

_-Fim do Flash-Back-_

Senhorita, há um problema... –o capitão da guarda interrompeu os pensamentos da lady.

Qual é? –perguntou fria como sempre. –Por que veio me contar?

Creio que seria bom se vossa senhoria visse com seus próprios olhos. Mas me antecipando, tem ligação com as Terras do Oeste.

O que? –a inu youkai alterou o tom da voz, estava visivelmente irritada, mas não sabia por que... Ou sabia?

_

* * *

Continua...(talvez)_

_Como eu disse essa eh a minha primeira fic de inu... ñ sejam tão rigidos comigo... vai Ç.Ç_

_Bom esse eh soh o primeiro capitulo, na parte do flash back, eu escrevi algumas coisas erradas de propósito... __E...Se vcs ñ mandarem reviews... Eu me recuso a continuar escrevendo essa fic, e eu ñ estou blefando ou apelando. Tow falando sério ¬¬... __Ah, eh! Mandem críticas, sugestões, xingos (ñ peguem pesado)... Qualquer coisa q eu fico feliz .(cara... eu sow mto desesperada... . )._

_Eh soh isso, espero recebe mtas e mtas reviews... ._

_Kissus_

_Sayonara!_

_Dark Lady Kitana_


	2. O Convite que Vem do Oeste

_Oieeee!_

_Ai está! O segundo capitulo dessa minha fic! Não recebi mtas reviews mas... Fiquei super feliz com as que recebi! Muito obrigado pra vocês que me mandaram reviews... E pra quem não mandou... Me mandem... Façam uma boa ação: Deixem uma ficwriter frustrada feliz (mentira... eu ñ sow nem um poço frustrada)_

_E agora o de sempre, direito autorais: O anime e o manga Inu Yasha ñ me pertencem (qm me dera se pertencesse)_

_-blábláblá -falas_

"_blábláblá" –pensamentos ou leituras dos personagens._

_(blábláblá) –notas da autora_

**Uma Questão de Orgulho**

Capitulo 2 –O Convite Cordial

Creio que seria bom se vossa senhoria visse com seus próprios olhos. Mas, me antecipando, tem ligação com as Terras do Oeste.

O que? –a inu youkai alterou o tom da voz, estava visivelmente irritada, mas não sabia por que... Ou sabia?

* * *

Kitana deu permissão para o youkai entrar. O mensageiro era um youkai gato, ele tinha os cabelos alaranjados até os ombros, e os olhos azuis iguais os de um gato, fora a cauda alaranjada e fofinha. Assim que entrou foi levado à presença da lady em um grande salão de colunas vermelhas com detalhes dourados, as janelas eram grandes e do lado de fora eram douradas. O youkai observava tudo atentamente, quando a lady entrou. Fez uma reverencia e permaneceu encurvado até que tivesse permissão para se levantar. 

O que traz um mensageiro das Terras do Oeste ao Norte, arriscando a própria vida, se o mesmo deveria conhecer minhas leis? –disse a youkai friamente junto com um olhar de superioridade.

Trago uma mensagem de Lord Sesshoumaru, senhora. –disse o mensageiro humildemente, a youkai de olhos violetas fez um gesto para que o youkai prosseguisse –antes o senhor das Terras do Oeste me mandou perguntar se já sabe do conteúdo da carta deixada por Lord Akira.

Sim eu sei, prossiga. –disse no mesmo tom frio e cortante.

Meu senhor, manda um cordial convite para que passe um tempo em seu castelo, e que no dia do grande baile, ele anunciará sua decisão sobre a carta. O baile será daqui a três semanas, e Lord Sesshoumaru pede que vossa senhoria vá, pelo menos, uma semana antes do baile.

Só? –questionou, a youkai.

Não, ele pediu que enviasse uma resposta, dizendo se aceita ou não o convite.

Certo... –Kitana andava de um lado para o outro do salão enquanto pensava. –Diga exatamente isso, que eu, Lady Kitana, não estou inclinada aceitar o cordial convite, pois o mesmo vem das Terras do Oeste e de seu senhor, mas diga que irei daqui a duas semanas.

Sim, direi isso. Muito obrigado por me receber. –o mensageiro se retirou.

* * *

**Dois dias depois...**

O que ela disse? –perguntou o lord do Oeste.

Ela disse que não está inclinada aceitar seu convite, mas virá daqui a duas semanas.

certo... Pode se retirar –disse dando um meio sorriso e gritando. Enquanto o mensageiro se retirava – Jaken!

Sssim Sessshoumaru – ssama? –questionou o servo adentrando na sala quase que imediatamente e arfando de cansaço.

primeiro, se porte corretamente. Segundo prepare a estadia de nossa querida lady, ela chegará em duas semanas... E quero tudo perfeito para recebê-la. Entendeu?

sssim ssenhor... –disse o servo.

O que está esperando? Suma da minha frente! –disse Sesshy, Jaken saiu imediatamente da sala.

* * *

Assim que passou pelo portal do lago começou a se lembrar dos milhares de humanos, hanyos e youkais que viu virarem areia do lago ou espuma da água, afinal o Lago do Destino era sagrado. Muitos diziam que nas águas deste lago se encontravam as respostas para tudo, e que as criaturas que o guardavam sabiam do destino de tudo e todos. Besteira, não passava de um lago que era entrada para o túmulo de sua família, e as criaturas do lago só o guardavam, transformando em areia ou espuma da água aqueles que se atrevessem a chegar perto do lago. 

Kitana chegou ao túmulo de seu pai e de sua mãe parou olhando para a enorme carcaça de um taiyoukai.

Por que! Por que você fez isso? –a youkai gritava em plenos pulmões –Só por que você não queria que eu tivesse sentimentos? Saiba que eu não sou igual a você!

De novo, queria chorar de novo, mas não ia, se fizesse isso estaria desonrando o pai. Parou com aquela gritaria e respirou.

Era melhor você ter feito um miai1 do que me obrigar a casar com um youkai das Terras do Oeste que eu nem conheço. –sussurrou a youkai fitando o chão com os olhos vazios. –mas fazer o que... Eu irei para as Terras do Oeste, e farei de tudo para que esse tal de Lord Sesshoumaru desista de se casar comigo... E você não vai me impedir.

"Mas como eu vou fazer isso?" –se perguntou a youkai, se dando conta que não seria uma tarefa tão simples assim...

_continua..._

Oie... Espero que gostem desse capitulo, desculpa a demora pra publica u.u, mas eu vou tentar ser mais rápida ... Enfim aqui está o segundo capitulo. E continuo com minha campanha: Sem review, sem novo capitulo! ¬¬ Por isso me mandem reviews... Nem que seja umazinha...

Algumas obs.: No capitulo anterior eu cometi alguns erros então é bom deixar claro: A Kitana tem olhos violetas, e as flores favoritas dela são os Lírios.

1 Miai é um tipo de casamento "forçado", por exemplo: o pai da futura noiva escolhe 3 dentre todos os pretendentes dela,que mais o agradam e depois a garota pode conversar um pouco com cada um e escolher dentre esses 3 com que ela vai casar. Eu sei pq minha ba-chan casou com meu odi-san desse jeito...

Janeka – Jana! .E ai tudo bem? Mto obrigado pela sugestão, e eu já pensei em fazer facul. de letras... Mas gosto mais de veterinária. O que me impede de ser uma veterinária e escritora/ ficwriter?Eu vo tenta atualiza mais rápido... E a é tow amando sua fic viu?n.n Eu ñ postei review ainda... Mas eu li o 3° capitulo sim... Depois eu passo lá e posto. Kissus

Cami –Oie... Eu também achei mto fofo XD. E sim o Sesshy –kun (seu pai) tem sim um braço, mas esse começo se passa antes do Inu –kun pensar em nascer... Por isso ele ainda tem dois braços... Ah e entendi o recado O.O... Pelo jeito c eu não continua vou apanhar na escola Ç.Ç. Mil Bjks...

Godfather –brigada, viu? pelo elogio a minha fic,pela review e pelo boa sorte... Espero q vc continue lendo... E me mandando reviews XD Bjussss

Mais uma vez brigada pelas reviews q vcs me mandando. Nada mais a declarar talvez ateh o prox. Capitulo...

Kissus e Sayonara!

Dark Lady Kitana


	3. Uma Ajudinha Por Um Fragmento

_Oieeee!_

_Ai está! O terceiro capitulo dessa minha fic! Não recebi mtas reviews d novo, aliás soh recebi umazinha mas... EU TOW MTO FELIZ PQ EU RECEBI UMA! Eu suplico: Me mandem reviews... Campanha: Façam uma boa ação, deixem uma ficwriter frustrada feliz (mentira... eu ñ sow nem um poco frustrada) Deixem uma Review!_

_E agora o de sempre, direito autorais: O anime e o manga Inu Yasha ñ me pertencem (qm me dera se pertencesse)_

'_Blábláblá' -falas_

"_Blábláblá" –pensamentos ou leituras dos personagens._

_(blábláblá) –notas da autora_

**Uma Questão de Orgulho**

Capitulo 3 –Uma Ajudinha Por Um Fragmento!

'Era melhor você ter feito um miai do que me obrigar a casar com um youkai das Terras do Oeste que eu nem conheço'. –sussurrou a youkai fitando o chão com os olhos vazios. –'mas fazer o que... Eu irei para as Terras do Oeste, e farei de tudo para que esse tal de Lord Sesshoumaru desista de se casar comigo... E você não vai me impedir.'

"Mas como eu vou fazer isso?" –se perguntou a youkai, se dando conta que não seria uma tarefa tão simples assim...

Kitana saiu pelo portal e se sentou na beira do lago para meditar e por seus pensamentos em ordem. Mal começou e ouviu vozes, provavelmente infelizes que tentariam a sorte para ver se a lenda sobre o lago era verdade. As vozes chegavam cada vez mais perto e realmente, estavam atrapalhando, como se não bastasse a youkai ouvia a discussão ridícula perfeitamente.

"O que será que é jujuba? Melhor eu me esconder... Pelo menos posso acabar com eles antes que me percebam. E acabar com as malditas jujubas também..." –A youkai se escondeu nas sombras da caverna. Era impossível percebê-la. Ficou quieta e sentindo o ar para detectar o cheiro dos invasores...

"Curioso... Um hanyou andando junto com humanos e youkais? Claro que não muito poderosos, mas são youkais..."

Os invasores entraram na câmara. Muito escandalosos a youkai até pensou que seus tímpanos iriam estourar, ainda mais que o som piorava por causa do eco da caverna.

'Ah! Tem certeza Kagome? Acho que você tá errada... Eu não sinto cheiro de nada... A não ser de flores.' –disse o hanyou irritado.

'Claro que eu não errei Inu Yasha... E pense, como pode ter o cheiro de flores no meio da caverna, se as plantas terrestres não crescem em lugares que não haja luz?' –disse um garota estranha, carregando uma mala amarela estranha e com uma roupa mais estranha ainda.

'Feh... Claro que eu sabia isso!' –falou o hanyou em uma atitude que lembrava a de um garoto pirracento.

"Se eles planejavam um ataque surpresa, tenho dó deles... Será que eu ataco? Não... Eu vou continuar aqui pra ver o que acontece..."

'Está ali Inu Yasha!' –disse Kagome apontando na direção de Kitana.

A youkai se decidiu e saiu das sombras, se postou na frente do grupo com o costumeiro ar de superioridade. O hanyou puxou uma velha espada da bainha que, para a surpresa da inu youkai, se transformou em uma gigantesca espada, o monge fechou a palma da mão direita. E a outra humana pegou um boomerang gigante.

'Prepare –se para morrer sua youkai desgraçada. Ah! E pelo visto é da mesma laia que o meu MEIO-irmão ridículo.' –disse Inu Yasha apontando a espada para Kitana.

'Com licença... Mas trate de guardar essa espada.'

'Feh... Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens?'

'Eu? Sabe por que posso te pedir isso?' –Inu Yasha fez uma cara de interrogação. –'certo... 1) Eu não fui, ou estou sendo rude ou grossa. 2) Eu não estou sendo violenta, e também não parti para a agressão física. 3) Vocês chegam aqui, eu estava quieta e apontam todas essas armas, e eu não faço idéia do por que disso. 4) Eu só vou me portar direito se vocês se portarem de acordo. E 5) Não se fala dessa maneira com uma lady. Muito menos comigo.'

'Inu Yasha, esta senhorita está certa...' –Miroku falou baixando a guarda junto com Sango.

'Lady, não é?' –disse o hanyou ainda no mesmo tom de voz e não dando ouvidos ao monge–'E quem é você por acaso?'

'Inu Yasha, você está me envergonhando...' –Kagome disse na inútil tentativa de fazer o hanyou ficar quieto.

'Fique fora disso Kagome... E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.'

'Por que não ouve os humanos? E eu sou Lady Kitana das Terras do Norte.' –falou no tom de voz frio. Depois se voltou para o grupo com um tom mais amigável. –'Desculpe por chamá-los dessa maneira, mas não sei seus nomes.'

'Que nada... E meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, pode me chamar só de Kagome.' –A miko sorriu.

'Hah! Eu sei quem você é, você é a infeliz que vai se casar com o ridículo do meu MEIO –irmão...'

'Inu Yasha! Você passou dos limites... Senta!' –Gritou Kagome energética, seguido de mais uma seqüência grande de sentas, e uma grande seqüência de tombos para o hanyou.

'Eu sou Miroku... Muito prazer em conhecê-la Lady Kitana. E... Preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta: Mesmo a senhorita sendo uma youkai, é muito bela. Por isso... Gostaria de ter um filho meu?' –a youkai nem se deu o trabalho de dizer um gigantesco NÃO, porque a exterminadora bateu com o Hiriakotsu.

'Você não tem jeito mesmo... Perdoe esse houshi hentei... Ele não faz por mal, eu acho...' –suspirou a exterminadora e sorriu –'Prazer eu sou a Sango.'

'É, é ela mesmo, Kagome... Eu ouvi dizer que ela é noiva do meu MEIO –irmão... Mas ainda existem outras pretendentes... Todos estão falando que ele ainda vai se decidir se casa ou não com ela.' –Inu Yasha apontava frenético para a Inu Youkai.

'Seu irmão, por acaso se chama Sesshoumaru e é o Lord do Oeste?' –perguntou a youkai intrigada.

'É o meu Meio –irmão, e sim ele é o Sesshoumaru. Bom, agora voltamos ao que interessa... Você está com um fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, e nós precisamos recolher todos fragmentos...'

'É isso mesmo, desculpe a grosseria do Inu Yasha, mas poderia nos dar esse fragmento pendurado no seu pescoço?' –Kagome olhava com uma cara de dar muito medo, mesmo, para o hanyou.

'Claro' –sorriu Kitana, tirando a corrente, na qual estava o fragmento, de seu pescoço e entregando para a miko. –'Isso não tem muito valor para mim. Mas isso vai ter um preço...' –disse fechando a mão quando Kagome ia pegar o fragmento.

'Qual?' –questionou a miko estranhando o gesto da gentil youkai. E já esperando algo como: vocês vão ter que me entregar a tetsusaiga ou algo do gênero.

'Vou direto ao ponto, vocês conhecem Lord Sesshoumaru... Sabem o que ele odeia?'

'Sabemos algumas coisas a respeito dele. Por quê?' –Sango disse intrigada.

'Ótimo, então vocês vão me ajudar. Eu só entrego esse fragmento da Shikon no Tama se vocês prometerem que vão me ajudar.'

'Certo, mas ajudar no que? A conquistar o idiota do Sesshoumaru para se casar com ele?' –o hanyou não agüentava mais aquele papo...

'Não. Vocês vão me ajudar a fazer com que, em uma semana, o Lord das Terras do Oeste me odeie tanto, que me queira a quilômetros de distancia de suas terras.'

'O QUE!' –todos estavam realmente chocados...

'Prometem ou não?'

'Nós, nós, nós...' –Kagome não sabia o que responder. "E agora? O que eu falo? Acho que me meti em uma grande encrenca..."

_continua..._

Oie... Eu tenho um importante comunicado: Eu vou viajar e como para onde eu vou não tem computadores... Eu vou parar de escrever minhas fics até eu voltar de viajem. EU vou dia 19/06 e volto 17/07. Por isso ñ fiquem me apressando, nem fiquem na expectativa de um novo capitulo até 20/07...

**Haki –**Oie... Que bom que gostou da minha fic! Vc nem sabe como me ajudou, eu tava precisando de um incentivo para continuar escrevendo... E ultimamente eu tenho estado meio... Anciosa com a minha vigem, e tow ficando sem inspiração para escrever o próximo cap. Bom mais uma vez arigatô pela review! . Kissus, Ateh +

Nada mais a declarar talvez ateh o prox. Capitulo...

Bjkitas

Ja ne!

Dark Lady Kitana


	4. Chegada ao Castelo do Lorde do Oeste

Bom... Sei q demorei pra posta mas formatei d novo meu pc... jah q ele ama colaborar comigo ¬¬... Mas ta ai o cap. O 5 tah qse terminado... Tbm qro lembrar que os personagens do anime Inu Yasha não me pertencem e sim a Rumiko Takashi... Mas as personagens: Kitana, Mitsuko e Mai são de minha autoria. Então ai vai a fic...

**Uma Questão de Orgulho**

Capitulo 4 –Chegada ao Castelo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste

'Certo, mas ajudar no que? A conquistar o idiota do Sesshoumaru para se casar com ele?' –o hanyou não agüentava mais aquele papo...

'Não. Vocês vão me ajudar a fazer com que, em uma semana, o Lord das Terras do Oeste me odeie tanto, que me queira a quilômetros de distancia de suas terras.'

'O QUE!' –todos estavam realmente chocados...

'Prometem ou não?'

'Nós, nós, nós...' –Kagome não sabia o que responder. "E agora? O que eu falo? Acho que me meti em uma grande encrenca..."

* * *

'Então o que me dizem?' –perguntou a youkai com uma voz de quem já tinha conseguido exatamente o que queria.

'Claro que aceitamos...'

'NANI!' –todos se espantaram, não pelo fato de concordar em ajudar. Mas quem aceitou ajudar...

'Mas, Inu Yasha... Por que você aceitou?' –Kagome perguntou incrédula.

'Eu ordeno demônio! Abandone o corpo de Inu Yasha!' –Miroku segurava até um pergaminho, pronto para exorcizar o hanyou.

'Ahhh! Houshi baka...' –o hanyou disse dando um soco na cabeça de Miroku...

'AI! Eu só tava brincando...' –disse o houshi massageando a cabeça.

'Se é pra prejudicar o meu "irmãozinho querido e amado" eu ajudo de qualquer forma...' –disse Inu Yasha como se tudo fosse normal. Como se receber uma proposta daquelas, fosse algo que se vê todos os dias.

'Bom então nós temos que te contar tudo que sabemos sobre ele' –Sango disse se aproximando com Kirara no ombro (ela tava destransformada viu...).

O grupo passou horas conversando com a youkai, que se soltou mais após um tempinho e revelou o semblante naturalmente calmo e sério mesclado com uma incrível e, ao mesmo tempo, fria e gélida serenidade passada através dos olhos, além do tom de voz tranqüilo e simpático. A lady contou sobre a carta do pai e sobre sua opinião em relação a posição tomada pelo pai.

* * *

Uma semana depois...

Mais uma pequena comitiva chegava ao castelo. Pelo emblema era possível ver que vinha das terras dos inuyoukais do Norte. A frente vinha montada em um youkai cavalo (ñ eh nem um pouco parecido com o ahn-uhm) todo negro de olhos avermelhados e com uma estrela (gente... a estrela é akela marca na testa dos cavalos e ñ existe cavalos negros... Eles são castanhos escuros... Ñ me contrariem pq eh verdade... tah duvidando? Então chega perto de um) branca na testa e os pés brancos, sua amazona era esbelta e tinha a pose digna de uma Lady... Além de ser um exemplo a ser seguido em relação à montaria. Os servos do castelo foram avisar seu senhor.

Sesshoumaru saiu e ficou a porta para receber a lady, ao lado dele havia uma hanyou com duas orelinhas laranjas com pequenas listras pretas, cabelos alaranjados e olhos dourados e uma cauda de tigre, e a outra Kitana conhecia bem era Lady Mitsuko do Suldeste, assim como Kitana uma inu youkai, de cabelos dourados e lisos, muito lisos, além dos penetrantes olhos verdes como esmeraldas, possuía uma única marca, semelhante á um símbolo dos antigos povos do deserto (ñ era um hieróglifo), de um azul muito escuro no lado esquerdo do rosto, também tinha um ar de superior e um olhar sério.

Kitana desceu do cavalo, dispensou a ajuda dos servos de Sesshoumaru e se dirigiu para o palácio parou na frente do palácio e fez uma leve reverencia para cumprimenta-los e demonstrar respeito.

'Fico feliz que tenha vindo Lady Kitana... Espero que sua estadia seja agradável...' –o Lord disse educadamente. –'Vou lhe apresentar minhas outras pretendentes... Essa é a Princesa Mai das Terras do Centro-Sul dos youkais tigre.' –ele apontou para a hanyou de cabelos laranjas Kitana repetiu o gesto anterior –'E esta é Lady Mitsuko, creio que já se conheçam...'

'Prazer revê-la fora dos campos de batalha Lady Kitana' –disse Mitsuko friamente.

'Digo o mesmo, Lady Mitsuko...'

Um clima de tensão tomou conta do ambiente... O silencio só piorava, dava a entender que as Ladys usariam garras e dentes para se casar com Sesshoumaru, este adorava a situação, o fato de ter duas youkais poderosas disputando por ele... Mitsuko era poderosa, tinha certeza disso, pois havia presenciado com seus próprios olhos. Já Kitana, não sabia... Porém sua intuição dizia que ela não ficava nem um pouco atrás da outra.

Para Mai o fato das youkais terem se estranhado, trouxe esperança. Porque suas chances quase nulas de ser a futura esposa de Sesshoumaru subiriam se, enquanto as youkais se matassem, ela se mostrasse prestativa para o Lord, enfim se mostrasse uma boa esposa. Porém caso precisasse haver combate entre ás três... Sairia perdendo, sua energia sinistra era bem inferior a das youkais...

"A não ser que... É primeiro ás duas lutariam até a morte de uma, e dessa maneira ficaria fácil acabar com a sobrevivente. Já que ela já estará exausta...".

O clima ficava cada vez pior, e foi nesse momento de tensão que veio alegre dos jardins uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros, de uns 10 anos. Ela logo percebeu a tensão, e ficou se perguntando por que aquele clima. Até que decidiu perguntar.

'As duas senhoritas youkais estão bravas?' –perguntou inocente.

As duas olharam para a garota e depois uma para a outra. Porém Kitana pressentiu o que Mitsuko iria fazer e foi mais rápida. A inu youkai se ajoelhou, de modo que ficasse da altura da menina e deu um sorriso gentil, a menina retribuiu.

'Nós não estávamos brigando... Não aconteceu nada de sério... Não precisa se preocupar, são só... São só coisas de youkais adultos...' –a youkai disse gentilmente, logo ganhando a simpatia da menina.

'Ela é uma humana. Como pode trata-la dessa maneira? Ela é um ser inferior...' –Mitsuko começou a falar indignada, até ser interrompida por Kitana.

'Não importa o que ela é, temos que tratar todos os seres vivos da mesma maneira. E ela é só uma criança.' –disse sendo puxada por Rin apara dentro do interior do palácio.

'Rin...' –A voz de Sesshoumaru foi ouvida e a fez para. –'Não foi essa educação que eu te dei.'

Kitana, Mitsuko e Mai ficaram confusas, como assim educação que eu te dei? Será que ela era filha de Sesshoumaru? Mas ela era completamente humana... Não havia cheiro de hanyou no sangue dela... A garotinha parou meio constrangida largou o kimono da Lady... Andou até ficar de frente para Sesshoumaru, olhou para ele. Ele só a fitou e acenou com a cabeça. Ela se virou para as duas fez uma reverência.

'Me desculpem... Eu sou a Rin... Prazer conhece-la Princesa Kitana' –disse se virando na direção da própria Kitana.

'Digo o mesmo Rin-chan... E eu não sou uma princesa...' –disse sorrindo.

'É que você é tão bonita e gentil que a Rin acha que você parece uma princesa.' –voltou a andar em direção ao interior do castelo puxando a manga do kimono de Kitana.

'Rin...' –O youkai disse como se a garotinha estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa.

'Ah! Desculpe-me Sesshoumaru-sama...' –disse a menina parando de andar, ela se virou para a lady –'A gostaria de brinca comigo Kitana-sama?'

'Agora não dá pequena, mas amanhã eu juro que eu brinco com você'.

A menina saiu correndo por uma escada do castelo, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar, novamente, Sesshoumaru já se impacientava com algo. Até que gritou, visivelmente irritado. Fazendo com que Kitana e Mitsuko tapassem seus ouvidos.

'JAKEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!' –o lord gritou, rapidamente veio um ser verde correndo e arfando.

'Ssssssim, Sesssshoumaru-ssssssama?' –disse o servo ainda visivelmente cansado.

'Leve as coisas de Lady Kitana até seus aposentos, e tenha cuidado.' –o tom usado foi autoritário, o que não agradou muito a Lady, acostumada a usar um tom mais gentil com seus servos.

'Ssssssssim, sssssenhor. Deseja mais alguma coisa?' –o lagarto já com uma respiração normal, Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Então Jaken se voltou para as outras três. –'E vocês senhoritas? Desejam algo?'

'Não.' –respondeu Mitsuko em tom calmo.

'Sim, mande alguém preparar meu banho' –o tom usado por Mai foi arrogante, e superior.

Kitana só balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação, e pediu para que o servo esperasse. Ela andou até um baú, abriu-o cuidadosamente, e retirou com as duas mãos uma comprida caixa envolta em um veludo azul marinho. Depois dispensou o youkai. E entrou no castelo junto com Sesshoumaru, Mai e Mitsuko.

Chegaram a sala de jantar, a qual havia uma grande mesa retangular, na ponta se sentou Sesshoumaru, no seu lado direito se sentou Mitsuko, e ao lado da mesma Mai. No lado esquerdo do Lord estava Rin e ao lado da última Kitana. Esta, por sua vez, depositou a caixa envolta em veludo do seu lado com muito cuidado. E o almoço seguiu silencioso até Sesshoumaru ser vencido por sua curiosidade, algo que raramente acontecia, e quebrou o silêncio.

'Se não for incomodo algum, a senhorita poderia me informar o que há nessa caixa...' –nesse momento a youkai do Suldeste e a Princesa do Centro-Sul voltaram os olhares curiosos para a youkai do Norte esperando pela resposta com certa ansiedade.

'Nessa caixa...' –Kitana colocou a mão sobre a caixa e logo em seguida esboçou um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca juntamente com um olhar cheio de mistério –'Vocês verão, depois... Depois... Mas posso dizer que é algo que eu trouxe do Ocidente em uma de minhas viagens.'

Continua...

Então... Esse é o quarto capitulo da minha fic... Eu, particularmente não gostei muito dele... Mas prometo q o prox. Capitulo vai ficar melhor, bom sem mais nada a declarar enton... Mandem muitas reviews... Sejam essas de criticas, sugestões... Reclamações... Em fim... MANDEM REVIEWS! E ai está a resposta da review q eu recebi:

Lori Nakamura –Olá... Muito obrigada pela review. .E valeu por dizer q eu escrevo bem ...Modéstia parte... Eu ñ acho u.u... Mas eu sou muito suspeita... Pq eu me critico d, mas como diz minha nonnita querida... Lachia Stare... Bom brigadaum mesmo pela review... Kissus... T+

Bom eh isso... Mandem reviews... ateh o prox capitulo!

Ja Ne


	5. O Segredo de Kitana

Oieeee!  
Aki tah o 5° capitulo! Espero que gostem, sei q demorei pra posta... Por tanto sorry! Me desculkpem, mas aki estrah o 5° capitulo.

Capituilo 5 –O Segredo de Kitana.

_Kitana's POV_

Terminamos de almoçar, creio que minha eterna rival, Mitsuko, está na sala de estudos junto com Sesshoumaru... Não sei o que ela e Mai viram nele, é verdade que ele é muito bonito, mas essa frieza... Parece ser uma máscara que cobre o rosto do verdadeiro Sesshoumaru. Aliás, Mai foi tomar seu banho. E eu? Eu decidi vir até meus aposentos... Ter um pouco de privacidade, por isso dispensei minhas servas momentaneamente.

O fato de ficar imaginando que as pessoas vestem mascaras para se esconder me deixa um pouco deprimida... Pois eu também uso uma máscara, sou alegre, tento sempre ajudar, tento ser simpática com todos os seres... Também quero ser sempre a melhor, mostrar que sou superior a quem estou querendo enganar? Eu sou uma fraca, estou sempre triste... Fiquei assim de uns 200 anos pra cá. Apesar de tudo, essa tristeza me deixa inspirada... Por isso trouxe a caixa comigo. Pois é através da música, e da guerra que expresso o que sinto, é através dessas duas artes que posso ser realmente Kitana, uma inu youkai frágil, porém moldada para agir de acordo com as regras da elite de youkais da sociedade Feudal Japonesa.

Tiro a rara peça da caixa com toda delicadeza. Se as almas dos samurais estão em suas katanas, a minha está dividida entre essa peça e minha lança, que tem uma lâmina curvada semelhante á uma foice (sabem aquela lança q a Sailor Saturno tem? Enton eh exatamente daquele jeito!).

Tiro a peça da caixa com tanto cuidado que parecia que com qualquer gesto ela se partiria... Mas tinha que ter cuidado... É difícil achar uma flauta transversal no Oriente... Então preciso tomar o cuidado que a flauta merece. Segurei-a delicadamente entre minhas mãos e me posicionei para começar a tocar... Porém toquei as primeiras notas e desisti... Soaram muito tristes... Muito tristes...

Entrei nesse castelo disposta a degradar minha imagem perante todos... Mas não consegui... Fracassei... Não tive coragem suficiente... Só consigo ser eu, talvez seja porque a minha arqui-rival está aqui, comigo e meu consciente, e inconsciente não suportaram a idéia de entregar esse mérito de bandeja para ela... Mérito? Desde quando isso é um mérito? Mas também pode ser que eu reconheci Sesshoumaru... Lembrei dele, sabia que ele não me era estranho. E talvez algo no fundo do meu inconsciente ainda tenha pavor da simples presença dele.

_---Flash-Back---_

Sentei me a mesa de jantar ao lado de minha mãe. Nela estavam os youkais mais importantes do Japão. Na minha frente vi dois pares de olhos frios me encarando com superioridade. Fiquei com medo, mas escondi isso em meu intimo, ele era bem mais forte que eu, sem duvidas, ele já era um adulto... Pelo menos tinha o físico de um, apesar das feições serem meio imaturas.

'Inutaisho, com quantos anos está seu filho?' –meu pai perguntou para o youkai ao seu lado, muito parecido com o que estava á minha frente.

'Sesshoumaru ainda é novo, tem 58 anos.' –respondeu –'Sua filha tem a aparência de uma criança... Suponho que esteja com uns 5 anos...'

Fiquei com raiva. Todos, todos mesmo! Sem exeção, sempre pensavam que eu era muito mais nova do que aparentava, odiava isso.

'Não... Apesar da aparência Kitana tem 10 anos. Mas já é muito madura para a pouca idade.' –minha mãe disse muito calma.

'Tão jovem... Seria interessante se nossos filhos se casassem. No futuro, quando Kitana atingisse a idade de casamento.' –Sugeriu o inu youkai do Oeste... Casar? Eu com esse da minha frente? Não. Nem queria que ele fosse meu amigo... Eu tinha medo dele. E ele continua com esse silêncio sepulcral que me causa aflição.

'Sim, seria interessante... Mas Sung Houn quer que Kitana seja esposa, no futuro, de seu filho Chang Lee, creio que seja até mais coerente, pois ambos tem a mesma idade. Ele já deu até uma pulseira mágica para ela.'

'Por acaso essa pulseira protege youkais dos poderes espirituais de monges e sacerdotisas?' –foi esse tal de Sesshoumaru que disse. Como ele sabia sobre a MINHA pulseira que o LEE me deu?

'Sim, algo errado?' –perguntou meu pai desconfiado.

'Meu pai deu essa pulseira a Sung Houn para selar a paz entre nossas terras e a Ilha chinesa.' –ele me olhava fixamente. Fiquei assustada, e sabia que ele já tinha percebido meu medo.

_---Fim do Flash Back---_

Eu estou ficando louca... Vim aqui para por um fim nessa história de casamento. Não para agradar, ou lembrar de alguns fatos tão banais. Preciso relaxar. Um banho seria ótimo agora.

'YUE!' –chamei por uma de minhas servas. Ela entrou prontamente.

Yue é uma serva humana, mas é muito prestativa e não tem medo de youkais, algo raro nos dias de hoje...

'Sim, senhora. O que deseja?' –perguntou num tom respeitoso.

'Está ocupada?' –eu tenho essa mania... Se ela quiser mentir para mim, que o faça... Mas mal sabe ela que eu sei quando mente.

'Não, senhora'.

'Ótimo, prepare meu banho.' –sim isso me faria relaxar.

'Deseja mais alguma coisa?'

'Sim, poderia deixar uma roupa separada?' –ela não respondeu. Foi imediatamente fazer o que lhe ordenei. Apesar de ser no tom de um pedido, não deixava de ser uma ordem. E ela sabia muito bem disso.

Guardei o instrumento de volta na caixinha e esperei... Até que Yue veio me chamar. Me despi e entrei no ofurô (gente eh assim q se escreve? Bom, enfim... C vcs não entenderam podem me perguntar!) de águas quentes. Já até me sinto melhor... Chang Lee... Desculpe-me... Mas, ao contrario do que disse, meu pai não era a favor de nosso casamento, nem ele e nem ninguém... Todos sempre repetiam que uma youkai que viajou pelo mundo, uma das poucas que conhece o distante Ocidente e culta como eu não merecia alguém mimado como você...

_Mitsuko's POV_

Ainda bem que o castelo é grande... Assim não sou obrigada a ficar olhando praquela Lady sonsa... Que tipo de youkai ela pensa que é para tratar uma humana daquele jeito? Ela está se humilhando, mas se ela pensa que se casará com Sesshoumaru-sama, ela está muito enganada... Ele sabe que eu sou poderosa, mas não sabe se ela é... Isso me deixa em vantagem...

Eu mereço me casar com ele, sou digna disso. Ela não! Não entendo o por quê dessa youkai não ter aceitado de uma vez o casamento com Chang Lee da China, assim eu não teria problemas. Se fosse somente eu e Mai seria fácil, essa não passa de uma hanyou ridícula.

Sesshoumaru se levantou e saiu, não tinha que me dar satisfações de onde ia enquanto eu não fosse sua esposa, por isso nem o questionei. Só me levantei e fui atrás dele.

'Aonde vai?' –não agüentei minha curiosidade... Eu tinha que saber para onde meu futuro esposo seguia.

'...' –ele me ignorou, não ligo. Desisti e fui dar uma volta nos jardins, talvez eu estivesse sendo pegajosa demais...

_Sesshoumaru's POV_

Finalmente Mitsuko me deixou em paz... Eu não agüentava mais... Ela é muito pegajosa, não me larga um minuto. Apesar dela continuar sendo melhor que a Mai... Não acredito que aquela hanyou tola ainda alimente alguma experiência.

Entrei na biblioteca... Assim que abri a porta senti um suave perfume de lírios. Que me era, extremamente, familiar. Continuei e vi sentada em uma das poltronas que foram trazidas do Ocidente, Kitana! Ela lia um livro de capa de couro marrom escuro duro escrito em preto. Estava extremamente concentrada em sua leitura, mas percebeu minha presença, porém agiu como se eu nunca tivesse entrado no recinto. Peguei um dos vários mapas que se encontravam espalhados em cima de uma mesa e comecei a estuda-lo. Uma pergunta permanecia em minha cabeça: como ela havia chegado na biblioteca? Era estranho, pois não encontrei nem um empregado no caminho e ela se encontrava sozinha.

'Como chegou aqui?' –perguntei diretamente e com um tom que demonstrava superioridade, queria que ela voltasse sua atenção para mim.

'Sozinha.' –disse sem, sequer, desviar a atenção do livro.

'Como descobriu o caminho sem a ajuda de meus servos?' –aquilo me intrigava, o castelo era enorme. Era impossível ela ter entrado na biblioteca por mero acaso.

'Eu quis vir para cá e meus pés me trouxeram, como se eles já tivessem feito o percurso até aqui diversas vezes.' –ela continuava a ler aquele maldito livro.

Irritei-me profundamente. E andei até ela, eu precisava arrancar aquele livro dela. Conversar sem ter atenção de todos era realmente irritante e um pequeno dialogo com uma possível noiva não seria exeção. Eu teria a atenção dela voltada a minha pessoa custe o que custar. Estava a menos de 2metros dela. Ela nem sequer me olhou, só mostrou as garras e disse em tom ameaçador prevendo minha atitude:

'Nem ouse...'

'Então olhe para mim quando falo com você!' –ela ficou em silencio. Suspirou, fechou o livro e o colocou em uma estante, andou até a porta até que não agüentei mais aquele tratamento. A segurei pelo pulso e a virei para que me encarasse. –'Onde pensa que vai? Não pediu ordem para sair.'

'Eu vou aonde eu bom entender. Sou livre, não sou casada com você e mesmo que fosse sou Lady Kitana, e não devo satisfações a ninguém. Muito menos a você.' –Ela sussurrou usando um tom de voz perigoso, ameaçador pensando que iria me intimidar. Grande erro este Sesshoumaru já mais se deixa intimidar por fêmeas.

Ela puxou o braço bruscamente e me fez largar de seu pulso, quando se virou para ir embora 2 de meus conselheiros estavam observando a cena já por algum tempo. Percebi que Genzo, um youkai cão de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, a olhava fixamente, isso fez meu sangue subir de raiva.

'Quero que conheçam Kitana. Minha provável futura esposa.' –disse dando ênfase ao provável o que fez a minha possível futura esposa estancasse onde estava e virasse demonstrando o espanto em seu rosto.

'Bela escolha meu Lord, se é que me permite dizer.' –foi aquele maldito que disse ressentido. –'Mas viemos tratar de um assunto mais importante. Como pretende acabar com os youkais gatos que planejam a vã tentativa de invadir suas terras?'

_Normal's POV_

Kitana desistiu de ir embora, adorava discutir estratégias de guerra. E não deixaria de tentar ajudar mesmo que o reino atacado fosse do seu possível futuro esposo.

'Vamos deixar que eles avancem até essa vila' -disse o Lord apontando para uma vila que deveria ser a uns 80km do castelo, se fossem consideradas as proporções reais, e perto de uma cadeia de montanhas. –'Mas quando chegarem prepararemos um ataque surpresa nas montanhas, não estarão pensando nisso.'

'Ótimo plano Lord Sesshoumaru, realmente, o senhor é um estrategista tão bom quanto seu pai.' –disse Otaru, um youkai raposa mais velho que Genzo.

'Acho que está tudo errado.' –disse a youkai. Todos olharam horrorizados. –'Não vai funcionar.'

'E por que não?' –perguntou Sesshoumaru com uma cara nada amigável. Enquanto os dois conselheiros se preparavam para ver a cabeça da youkai rolando de seu pescoço.

'Você diz que o inimigo nunca pensará em realizarmos um ataque através das montanhas... Isso será a primeira coisa que eles pensarão, você precisa pensar no provável e no improvável para achar o melhor ataque surpresa... E o melhor a fazer seria atacar os inimigos diretamente enquanto estes atravessam a floresta. Além de ser muito mais inesperado não sacrificaremos tantas vidas.' –disse a inu youkai séria e confiante.

'Sim, faz sentido... E é uma boa idéia...' –admitiu Sesshoumaru. –'Mas espero que dessa vez esse seu instinto protetor não ponha nossas vidas em risco como aconteceu da última vez.' –disse esboçando um sorriso enigmático. Os conselheiros ficaram apavorados, pois quando Sesshoumaru sorri: não é coisa boa.

'Como assim?' –Kitana perguntou confusa e assustada.

'...' –Sesshoumaru só a encarava. –"Então ela realmente se esqueceu... Interessante..." –pensou pousando o olhar na youkai -'Preciso falar com você. EM PARTICULAR!' –o Lorde olhou seus conselheiros.

'Mas senhor... Não decidimos a estratégia...' –Genzo foi cortado pela resposta de Sesshoumaru.

'Usem a tática Kitana.' –disse fazendo com que a frase sugerisse que ele já conhecia Kitana a tempos e já tivesse certa intimidade com ela. –'JAKEN!'

O lagarto apareceu quase que imediatamente e Sesshoumaru mandou o pequeno youkai acompanhar seus conselheiros até a porta e não incomodar mais. E (N/A: é obvio) ele o fez assim como seu mestre mandou.

'O que você quer? Não temos nada a conversar...' –disse a youkai olhando para a janela.

'É ai que você se engana... Temos mais pra conversar do que você imagina...' –olhando sério.

'Então... Sobre o que quer falar?' –sem desviar o olhar.

'Sobre esse cheiro estranho do seu sangue...' –continuou a olhá-la, e mudou o tom para um tom autoritario. –'Olhe pra mim!' –Kitana só obedeceu, apesar dos anos terem passado ainda tinha medo do youkai que aterrorizava seus sonhos.

'O que tem meu sangue? Poderia parar com todo esse mistério e me dizer, Sesshoumaru-san' –tentava desviar os olhos dos orbes dourados do youkai, mas por alguma razão, que acreditava ser medo, se viu impotente.

'Seu sangue não é o sangue puro e nobre de uma youkai completa. Conte-me a verdade. Você é uma mestiça, não?' –mantinha o olhar sério.

A youkai ficou sem palavras... Como ele sabia? Como ele descobriu... Ninguém nunca tinha, sequer, suspeitado disso. E agora ele afirmava com tanta convicção de estar certo que até assustou Kitana. Mas não disse nada, só tentava achar uma maneira de sair daquela situação.

'Como descobriu?' –foram as únicas palavras que a youkai conseguiu pronunciar.

'Uhn... Pois não parece nem um pouco com sua mãe... E para um faro apurado como o meu, o cheiro, mesmo que quase imperceptível, do sangue dos humanos está claramente presente.' –ele continuava a encará-la.

'Prefiro não falar disso.' –desviou o olhar e se levantou.

'O que houve com sua verdadeira mãe?' –perguntou friamente. E novamente mudou o tom para um tom autoritário, e ao mesmo tempo nervoso –'Conte-me!'

'Quer mesmo saber? Tudo bem... Ela não era humana... Ela era uma hanyou... Ela era impura... Lembro que ela se transformava em humana todas noites de Lua cheia... E em uma dessas noites...' –Kitana parou por um segundo para respirar e voltar a falar sem que perdesse o controle e começasse a chorar, algo que não admitia. –'Em uma dessas noites houve um ataque ao castelo... Não lembro o que o fez, mas... Meu pai saiu pra lutar e mandou que eu e minha mãe nos protegêssemos. Meu pai foi proteger seu castelo e sua família... Mas alguns youkais entraram no castelo e nos acharam. Minha mãe fugiu me carregando no colo, mas os youkais estavam por toda parte. Até que nos fechamos em um dos quartos, minha mãe me tirou de lá pela janela pressentindo a chegada dos youkais... E ficou pra trás... Pediu que eu corresse pelos jardins e não olhasse pra trás até que estivesse segura...'

Apesar de falar Kitana já havia esquecido com quem falava, onde estava e por que estava ali, para ela nada mais importava... Só precisava tirar aquele peso do coração... Lembrava, perfeitamente, da imagem da mãe sendo dilacerada pelas garras daqueles youkais e da ira de seu pai ao ver o que ocorria.

Além disso no fundo Kitana sabia que ela própria era uma aberração da natureza, a junção de youkais e hanyous, geralmente, resultavam em um youkai puro, e não uma coisa como ela que tinha ¼ de sangue humano, e por isso tinha algumas características humanas incomuns em youkais, como os sentimentos...

'E sua madastra...' –Sesshoumaru foi cortado pela inu youkai, que agora parecia tão frágil quanto um lírio.

'Ela me tratou bem... Como se fosse sua própria filha... Já que não podia ter filhos, conseqüência de um ferimento durante uma batalha... Além disso, foi ela que me ensinou a tratar igualmente todos seres desse mundo, não importando se fossem hanyous, humanos, youkais inferiores... Não importava, eu tinha que tratar todos de maneira igual. ' –O olhar era baixo, sem brilho e triste.

'Por que me contou tudo isso?' –Sesshy se questionava, pois tinha constatado que a youkai não confiava muito em nada e em ninguém.

'Você... Algo me disse que eu podia confiar em você... Algo me disse que você nunca contaria a ninguém...' –falou ainda no mesmo tom.

'O que te disse isso?' –o taiyoukai se sentia cada vez mais confuso em relação a youkai. Simplesmente não conseguia entende-la, já havia visto de tudo menos uma youkai que tinha ¼ de sangue humano.

'Isso aqui...' –disse pondo a mão do lado esquerdo do peito. –'Agora com sua licença... Prometi que brincaria com Rin hoje' –simplesmente virou e saiu.

Sesshoumaru ficou pensando... Daqui alguns dias teria que informar sua decisão, algo que mudaria sua vida, poderia se casar ou com Kitana, ou com Mitsuko. Mai estava totalmente fora de cogitação, não se casaria com ela nem que fosse a última fêmea da Terra.

Sabia que se casasse com Mitsuko, seu herdeiro nasceria forte, e sua vida continuaria como estava, sem nada para se preocupar. Mitsuko era o tipo de fêmea submissa que o agradava e que queria desposar. Já se casasse com Kitana não sabia se seu filho seria tão poderoso quanto queria, além de que, ao contrário se desposasse Mitsuko, teria dores de cabeça com a geniosa e sentimental youkai, a única coisa realmente certa é que teria uma mudança radical no seu modo de viver e esse risco da mudança parecia muito atraente aos olhos do youkai.

O último fator de peso na escolha de Sesshoumaru era que Mitsuko parecia ser o tipo de esposa que fecha os olhos e finge que o marido não tem uma série de amantes, o que facilitava para ele, pois não queria se desfazer das suas fêmeas. E Kitana era o tipo de fêmea que não tolerava essas coisas, mas pelo modo como agia não estaria nem ligando para a vida alheia de Sesshoumaru.

"Quem escolher... Mitsuko ou Kitana?" –suspirou e saiu da biblioteca.

_continua..._

Oi galera!  
Sei q demorei pra postar... Mas aki está o prox. Cap vai demorar + pq eu vow passa o Ano Novo no sitio da minha miguxa q eu ñ vejo desde o ano passado e soh volto dia 10/01! Portanto Feliz Natal atrasado e um Ótimo Ano Novo pra todos cheio de alegrias, paz, surpresas e mtas outras cositas boas da vida!  
Como ninguém me mando reviews no 4° cap eu ñ vow t o q responde... Mas me mandem reviews! Aceito criticas, elogios, sugestões... Enfim aceito todo que me ajude a melhorar e a saber oq voces acham da fic.  
Aki tah a continuação! Apesar de eu ñ postar o prox. cap. Ele tah quase pronto e ai vai um trechinho dele pra eu tentar inutilmente fazer com q voces fikem esperando o prox.

Capitulo 6 –A Decisão do Lord do Oeste.

O dia do baile que comemorava os 460 anos de Sesshoumaru havia chegado, já havia decidido. E não voltaria atrás quando pronunciasse o nome de sua futura esposa, e nem poderia...

Leiam no prox capitulo quem Sesshoumaru escolheu e se surpreendam!

Kissusssssssssssss  
Ja Ne!  
Ateh o proximo capitulo!  
E Feliz Ano Novo pra todos!


End file.
